


Of Utmost Importance

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gavin makes sex jokes, M/M, Plotless, Sickfic, Trans Gavin Reed, it’s all very lighthearted and dumb and gay, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Jeffrey really should be at work, but his boyfriend needs taking care of.
Relationships: Jeffrey Fowler/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Of Utmost Importance

Jeffrey should have been at work. He was the Captain of the Detroit Police Department, for Christ’s sake. Without him, his precinct devolved into packs of warring wolves. He also had a very limited amount of PTO, meant only for when he was actually ill himself. And finally, the press had lit a searing fire under his and the department’s collective asses. 

And yet, Jeffrey found himself waiting hand and foot on a sweaty, grumpy Gavin. Gavin had come down with the flu last night, and despite his constant assurances of being able to “make it in” the next day, his fever had peaked at 103 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Only now, with half a gallon of strawberry lemonade (the only fluid a half-dilutive Gavin would accept) and five triscuits in his system did Gavin look like a functioning human being. 

“No, I’m not going to have sex with you while you have a 102 degree fever.” He sighed, pulling the blanket up higher around Gavin in an effort to encase him. 

“-just a little peak! Show me the boy, Jeffrey Junior-“ Feverish hands pressed weakly against his. It took all of Jeffrey’s military composure not to laugh. 

“Later, sweetheart. When you can stand up.” 

“Just a little suck-“ 

“Baby. No. You haven’t even eaten yet.” 

Gavin screwed his face into a frown. “Feed me your penis, Daddy?”

Jeff shuddered at the mental image of what Feed implied. “Why don’t I get you some saltines? And water.” 

In a rare show of good spirits since falling ill, Gavin smiled. “Thank you, Jeff. You know where to find me.” 

“Don’t run off now.” He wagged his finger at him before leaving. The way to the kitchen was short, not long enough for Jeffrey’s mind to catalogue everything he was missing at work, but as he searched in the cluttered cupboard, sifting through bags of half eaten Doritos and takis and other, more unspeakable snacks, he couldn’t quell the storm of worry. 

Without him at work, Hank may not even show up. And he was doing so well, too! Tina would goof off, even without Gavin for a distraction, Ben would sneak away early, and Connor would wander around aimlessly, looking for direction, if he hadn’t already stayed home with Hank. Only Chris would get any work done, god bless him. 

He nearly forgot the crackers, and did forget the water, and he turned back halfway there to get it. By the time he made it back to Gavin’s room, Gavin was gone. 

“Shit.” Jeffrey whispered. “Where the fuck could that little raccoon be?” For the record, his boyfriend did look like a very shabby raccoon, given his tousled hair and dark circles. 

Dropping the food off on a clean portion of the tissue-infested nightstand, he put all of his Detective skills to the test as he searched for a trail from Gavin. Upset bedroom floor debris, most likely from the blanket Gavin had stolen from the bed, pointed out of Jeffrey’s room. 

He smacked into a very guilty looking Gavin out in the hallway. “What do you think you’re doing? You scared me.” 

“Thought I’d jumped out a window or something? Taken a train to the station so I could get my work in?” Gavin laughed awkwardly, fiddling with something in his hands. 

“I just… didn’t want you to strain yourself, Gavin. I know how sick you are.” It felt silly to get mad, and he wasn’t. Not exactly. But Gavin had said he would stay, damnit. And how could he provide food to Gavin with Gavin slipping off?

“It’s fine, old man. Not everyone is five years away from retirement.” 

Jeffrey rolled his eyes, guiding Gavin back into the bedroom and making a show of tucking him under the covers and kissing his forehead before serving him a delicious helping of saltines with a bottle of water. He needed something to do, even if Gavin was only ok with the smother. “And not everyone here has the flu.” He hummed, playing absentmindedly with Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin looked so soft, now that he was finally resting. Tired eyes, ungelled hair, and very soft, kissable lips. Not to mention how soft he looked without his chest binder. “Say, what were you up for, anyways? I told you I was getting your food.” 

Gavin blushed a delicate pink, before pulling something from the hood of his sweatshirt. It was a small stuffed animal from Gavin’s room, of a raccoon. Jeffrey’s favorite animal. “I… thought that you’d like some help taking care of me.” He mumbled, pressing it into Jeffrey’s palm. 

“You want the raccoon to help?” He chuckled. 

Gavin blinked up sweetly. “Yeah. He’s magic. Made with love and all that shit. At least he’ll keep you company when you’re dealing with my bullshit.” 

Jeffrey grinned, pressing another kiss into Gavin’s cheek. Maybe Jeffrey should have been at work, but being with Gavin was far more rewarding.


End file.
